


Spoilt Royal

by UnparalleledAngel



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuckolding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - King Mettaton Ending, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of, mettaton being an ass, papyrus being good as ever, rouxls being a moron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnparalleledAngel/pseuds/UnparalleledAngel
Summary: Nobody challenges King Mettaton. Even Papyrus, his most loyal subject and (not-so) secret lover wouldn't dare to question his certainly questionable choices. That is, until a certain rambling idiot seemingly drops into their Kingdom from the sky and rolls straight into the king's quarters...And his pants.





	1. On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iqom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqom/gifts).



> For Izzy! It was your birthday a good few weeks ago now but I'm putting so much effort into this that I really hope you don't mind that this is rather late. I hope you enjoy it so far! More is set to come! <3<3<3

Mettaton was ever anything but impressed. _Ever_ anything but satisfied. That had become his stalwart mood as of late, his face never turning, relaxing, melting into something softer. He was stone cold and sombre, an intimidating sight for anyone who wished to approach him and that was just the way Mettaton liked it. Becoming king had hardened him; day by day he idled the time away in his so-called land of luxury, living solely on the pleasures that came of being king and taking up none of the responsibility. It was all too much to think about, he’d deemed, and so he didn’t think of it at all. If being king meant he had to actually do work then surely all other kings had been doing it wrong.

Today, however, it seemed the responsibility couldn’t be thrown so completely wayward. He’d been roused from sleep by his tall skeleton agent (the only member of his loyal followers that had free reign to enter his room at will) who came with news of a stranger who’d wandered into their realm. A stranger who’d never been seen in the underground before. 

“Human?” Mettaton questioned urgently, slipping out from the plush covers of his bed.

Papyrus shook his head. “Apparently not! He calls himself a ‘Darkner’.”

~~~

The new monster was the talk of the kingdom. Monsters didn’t just _appear_ out of thin air, nor did they cause such a spectacle in public; especially not under King Mettaton’s reign. He was first heard in the Capital, raving in some strange tongue, yelling “In hell! I’ve movedeth from one hell to the next! Dost thou hear? I’m in hell!” He was quickly caught by Mettaton’s guards and taken to the castle where the king himself was waiting.

There, Mettaton was sprawled out over his throne, legs over one arm, elbow propped up on the other; a picture of royal petulance. He was dressed in high-waisted black leggings, a white puffy-sleeved shirt, knee-high black heeled boots which was all topped off with a custom rose-gold crown that sat atop his perfectly sculpted head. 

The large, echoing throne room was lined with guards and workers, watching with intrigue as the raving man was heaved in, only to fall freely to his knees in the king’s foreboding shadow. Mettaton lifted his chin, face remaining stern.

“Name,” he commanded, one piercing eye burning a hole in the Darkner’s head.

“I am namest Rouxls Kaard!” he announced with a rolling ‘r’. “Duke of Puzzles to the king, shoppekeep to the people and merely Rouxls to thou, sire, if you don’t mind,” Rouxls spoke in a clear voice that echoed confidently off the throne room walls.

Mettaton narrowed his one startling eye, making Rouxls feel like his soul itself was being examined. With one flick of his finger, Mettaton gestured one of his guards closer and asked, “Why does he speak like that?”

“Nobody knows, your majesty.”

“It’s bothersome.”

“We know, your majesty.”

Rouxls chimed in then, almost unable to contain himself. “Ah-- it is but mine unique trait! Nobody elseth possesses the fine tongue of Rouxlest Kaard!”

“Silence!” Mettaton commanded, utterly bewildered that this dimwit would think to interrupt him with such utter nonsense. _Did he really just Shakespeare up his own name?_ Mettaton shook his head. “You’ll speak to answer my questions only.”

“Yes, your majesty!”

Mettaton was beginning to wonder if he’d ever met someone so idiotic in his life, holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He looked up again, trying once more. “You speak of a king. Tell me, _darling_ , who are they? There’s only one king here.”

“The king I know is a most atrocious monarch! He only thinks of his ownself, takeseth what he wants and doesn’t give anything back! We live in dark times, your majesty, one can only hopeth that I’ve been grabbed from that hell and transportedest someplace sweeter.” The confidence in Rouxls’ voice trailed off as he reached the end of his sentence. He thought to when he first opened his eyes to see the new land he’d been sent to; it was like some dystopian nightmare, everything pink, covered in spotlights and reeking of fear. He could have sworn he’d died and was being punished for his own vanity. 

Mettaton looked unimpressed, though it was always hard to tell what he was feeling when even his smile could kill.

“Did you come from the Outside?” Mettaton asked, unsure where else he could have appeared from. “I thought only humans lived on the Surface.”

Rouxls shook his head. “I amst unsure of what you speak... I come from the Dark World. I havest never seen a ‘human’. I have no idea how I got here!”

Mettaton’s patience was quickly growing thin. If this monster wasn’t from the surface and knew nothing of humans, then what use was he to anybody? As long as none other Darkner folk decided to pop over and call his kingdom home, he had no further business with this strange little man.

“I’m bored,” Mettaton stated, rolling his visible eye. “Take him away--”

“W-wait!” Rouxls bleated as the guards approached. If he wanted to have any chance at getting somewhere big in this new, strange world, he’d surely have to stay on the king’s good side. He always had been good at worming his way into places of high authority... “I could be of use to you!” 

Rouxls had been calculating the situation ever since he’d fallen to his knees. Looking over the pouting king, it wasn’t hard to come to the conclusion that he was _rather gay_. Rouxls wasn’t one to rely on stereotypes but the makeup, the hair, the way he sprawled over his throne, even the effeminate intonation in his voice, it all pointed to one thing. And that one thing could very easily be taken care of.

“You didn’t let me telleth thou the story of how I got my job as the Duke of Puzzles.” 

Mettaton was initially sceptical, ready to send the monster away and go back to his personal errands such as admiring his body in his floor-length mirror and touching himself to a recording of his own voice, but he allowed him to carry on when he saw Papyrus perk up. 

The little wordless exchange between the king and his agent didn’t go unnoticed by Rouxls, noting that his plan may be a little more difficult than he anticipated.

“The Monarke saw me as a rather desirable subject,” Rouxls went on, choosing his words carefully, “A sort of symbiotic relationship, if you willeth.”

Mettaton slumped further in his chair, losing interest rapidly. “Won’t you get on with it?”

“W-well, if you wish!” Rouxls looked to the king and then to the congregation of people who stood around watching him speak with bated breath. “He appointed me as Duke for performing certain _favours_.”

“Oh.” It took a few seconds before realisation really set in to Mettaton’s features. “ _Ohh_ ,” he repeated, a sneering grin growing over his otherwise stony face. “If I didn’t know any better, Rouxls,” he said, rolling the ‘r’ around on his tongue just as the Darkner had before, “I’d say you were propositioning me.”

“What wouldst thou say if I were?”

Instead of answering, Mettaton held out a palm to his side for the skeleton to take and he pulled him close, rubbing the bones of his arm absently. “I’d say what could you possibly give me that I wasn’t already receiving?”

Another shorter skeleton monster who stood on the opposite end of the hall sighed, shook his head and excused himself from the room. No one seemed surprised. Rouxls figured the stress of the situation must have been too much. 

“I can provide a moste satisfying experience for _two_ if you’d liketh? There’s enough of me to go around.” 

There was an awkward cough amongst the crowd, several feet were heard shuffling. Papyrus leant down to Mettaton’s ear and whispered something into it. As the skeleton’s words tickled the side of his pretty head, a whole new emotion graced his divine features; lust. He bit his lip, arching his brow ever so slightly at the supposedly naughty things being said to him. Rouxls just wished the skeleton would just speak up.

“Everyone out,” Mettaton commanded once Papyrus was done. “Everyone _except_ you, Papyrus-darling,” he corrected, holding him in place by the throne just as he tried to walk away. “AND YOU,” he shouted as Rouxls started making his way out of the room. “You really do lack brains, don’t you?”

“This isn’t the first time I have’st been told such!” Rouxls said, turning back towards the throne.

“Back on your knees.”

Without question, Rouxls dropped back down to his knees with a thud. His drooping eyes were wide with anticipation as he watched the king approach him, those splendidly curvy legs carrying his tall body like they were walking a runway, swaying ever so slightly with every step. Rouxls had to admit that he’d never seen anything quite so attractive in his life, even more so than the previous king he’d submitted to. How he always seemed to find himself in this situation, he didn’t know. All he could thank was his magnificent way with words. They were the only tying factor he could think of.

Mettaton stopped just before him. Rouxls had to crane his head up to look him in the eye. “My agent is intrigued by you,” Mettaton said, cupping Rouxls’ chin between his thumb and index finger, “Lord knows why, I find you rather insufferable.”

“I amst moste charmed!”

“You have him to thank that you’re not currently in the dungeon for wasting my time.”

“You do tellst the finest of jokes!”

Mettaton’s face remained stern and Rouxls gulped. “You see, Papyrus here is quite the puzzle fanatic and after hearing about your previous occupation, he’s on the edge of his seat just wishing to be taught everything you know.” Somehow, Rouxls managed to look even more nervous. “So how about we come to an agreement, hm? A night with us in exchange for puzzle lessons for Papyrus.”

“To mine knowledge, it is typically both parties whomst get something out of an exchange!”

Mettaton scoffed. “What more is it you want? You get the pleasure of seeing me naked, don’t you?” 

Rouxls looked over the handsome king once again, the way his jaw was carved into a sharp point, cheekbones raised, nose prominent and defined, lips thin but twisted into a derisive sneer. He shuddered, perhaps the king had a point...

“It’s a deal, your majesty.”

At this point, Mettaton was stood so close that Rouxls could smell him. The scent the king carried was sweet like golden honey yet also held a strong musky undertone that felt thick in Rouxls’ nostrils. 

“Papyrus, go and prepare the bedroom,” Mettaton ordered, “I’d like a moment alone with Mr. Kaard.”

Without so much as a nod, Papyrus left the room in the same direction as the rest, leaving the king and his newest subject completely alone in the middle of the grand throne room. 

“Thine agent ist not very talkative!” Rouxls pointed out. 

A low rumble that Roulxs presumed to be a chuckle was heard in the pit of Mettaton’s throat. “He used to be.”

Before the Darkner had a chance to figure out just what he meant by that, he was distracted by the sound of a belt loosening. Mettaton undid his zip and pulled the fabric apart, giving Rouxls an eyeful of the hot pink panties he was wearing underneath. He could only ogle his underwear for so long, however, as Mettaton pulled out his semi-hard erection from them, holding it loosely in his grip. 

“Well?” he questioned when Rouxls didn’t move, simply staring at his cock like he’d never seen something so valuable.

A mere second after, however, Rouxls blinked and came to his senses. He looked up at him questioningly “Without Papyr- _nmf!_ ” was all he could get out before the cock was pressed into his mouth. He sighed as he felt the oddly organic-feeling appendage slip past his lips and into the wetness of his mouth, quickly lapping at it with his tongue.

“Yes, without Papyrus,” Mettaton answered for him, pushing himself further into Rouxls’ mouth as though testing him. “I thought I’d give you a little test run before letting you near him. There’s no point in fucking you if you can’t even blow me properly.” Grabbing a fistful of his silvery white hair, he slipped all the way down to the hilt and pressed Rouxls’ lips against his pelvis. Unable to hold the king’s erection there for long, he gagged and was let go again. Mettaton’s now hardened cock slipped from the Darkner’s lips, wet with a blue-shining saliva. “Hm,” Mettaton simply said, making Rouxls’ heart pound.

“Th-that’s not the best I can do! I can show you--” Rouxls took Mettaton’s cock back into the cavern of his mouth, setting a rhythm with his bobbing head as quickly as he could manage. As soon as he knew he’d gathered the king’s interest again, he took to twisting his head every time he pulled back, thrumming his tongue against the base, moaning as he slowly drew him deeper like Mettaton had only seen when he browsed the internet alone late at night. 

It was quite the spectacle for anyone who decided they’d stick around just outside the door to catch the show, peeking with flushed faces through the crack. Mettaton had his head raised with his kingly brow furrowed, letting out an unwilling groan every now and then. At one point he threw his head back so hurriedly that the rose-gold crown slipped off and rolled across the floor, going unnoticed by both the king and the man sucking him off. It seemed, despite anyone’s expectations of the strange gooey man that approached the king’s domineering throne that day, that Rouxls was pleasuring him quite thoroughly. 

It wasn’t long at all before Mettaton grasped the jaw that was moving on him and shoved it back, startling Rouxls into gasping. Mettaton hadn’t finished, or perhaps Rouxls had just missed the fact, somehow taking the load down his throat without even flinching. He saw this wasn’t the case, however, when he spotted the throbbing erection Mettaton was attempting to stuff back into his pants, zipping it back up for later.

“Good,” he said, a little out of breath, “I’m impressed so far, I’ll admit. You’ve earned the right to touch Papyrus. Congratulations.” Once Mettaton had sorted his clothes out, pressed them down and caught his breath, he gave the still-kneeling Darkner lascivious smile. “Follow me.”


	2. Remember Who's in Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Good,” he said, a little out of breath, “I’m impressed so far, I’ll admit. You’ve earned the right to touch Papyrus. Congratulations.” Once Mettaton had sorted his clothes out, pressed them down and caught his breath, he gave the still-kneeling Darkner lascivious smile. “Follow me.”_

Eager to see where this little endeavour would take him next, Rouxls upped and followed on Mettaton’s heels out of the throne room. They swept past a group of gawking subjects and down hallway after narrow hallway, up several staircases and down yet more, dimmer hallways. Rouxls hoped he’d be escorted from the area later as he was sure he’d get lost on his own. 

At last, Mettaton came to a dead stop in front of a large set of double doors and, with his hands on either one of the handles, he paused. “I have only one real rule once we get in there; remember who’s in charge. Do anything that doesn’t please me or my Papyrus, then you’ll be out faster than you can say _fucketh_... Clear?”

“Thou art as clear as a ghost!”

Mettaton winced. “Right.” 

“Or as cleareth as a butterfly’s wing on a summer’s day! Or... or thou art as clear as-”

“Okay, I get the picture,” Mettaton said, rolling his eyes. He opened the doors then, pushing them both open to make a grand entrance. “Oh darling, don’t you look sexy.”

The skeleton had been set to work since his departure. The room was lit with candles that were scattered upon various surfaces and a grand roaring fire that sat on one end of the room. A large four-poster canopy bed sat majestically across from it, decorated in royal purple and black bedding, displaying a rather scantily-clad agent on top of it all. 

Papyrus was in just his underwear, tight black boxers that showed his rigid pelvis through the material. He was sprawled across the silk bed-sheets, obviously waiting rather patiently for their arrival. It occurred to Rouxls in that moment that this wasn’t the first time the couple had done something like this.

Papyrus tittered, shuffling up onto his knees. “You were quicker than normal!! Does that mean he’s good?”

Mettaton sighed, caving. “Don’t give him too much credit... my mind was elsewhere whilst he carried out his little favour.”

“Thou doth protest too much!” Rouxls said, ego ever so slightly wounded.

“You,” Mettaton spoke at once, as though he’d completely forgotten Rouxls’ presence until then, “Up onto the bed. Now.”

In a flash, Rouxls did as he was told, hopping up onto the plush mattress beside Papyrus with a noted sense of agility. 

Instead of joining them like Rouxls expected he would, Mettaton took a seat in a nearby armchair and sat back, his legs spread. Rubbing the bulge that was still stirring in his crotch since being sucked off mere moments ago, Mettaton watched them with avid interest.

“Well,” he said, as though the next course of action should have been obvious, “I gave you permission to touch Papyrus, didn’t I? Don’t tell me you’re just going to give that up.”

Rouxls’ sickle-shaped eyes widened. He still wasn’t entirely sure of the relationship between the king and his agent but he was almost entirely certain that it wasn’t professional. In the slightest. There was something about them that suggested an intimate sort of bond, and whether they were even aware of the fact or not, Rouxls knew what he was about to get himself into because of this. Cuckolding. 

That was new.

Determined to impress the king, (and, admittedly, get his sweaty palms on this rather handsome skeleton) he looped his arms around the pointy vertebrae of his neck and pulled him into a kiss, his gooey lips leaving wet marks on the skeleton’s teeth.

“That’s it, you be careful with Papyrus. He’s mine,” Mettaton said from his place on the chair. He slumped down as he watched them, fondling himself with one hand, the other resting behind his spoilt head. “You treat him nice now.”

Rouxls continued kissing him, both of them on their knees, performing for the king, neither of which minding the circumstances in the slightest. As Rouxls decided the skeleton’s neck needed attending to, Papyrus let his gaze roll over to where Mettaton was sat, enjoying the view. His cheekbones reddened to see his hand had ventured into his pants, the corner of his mouth upturned into a salacious smile. Just seeing that look on his face made the bulge in Papyrus’ boxers grow a little larger.

“Mettaton can’t have a very good view with you all clothed like that,” Papyrus said scoldingly, undoing any buttons he could on Rouxls’ coat whilst his face was being covered in sticky kisses. 

“Good boy,” Mettaton was heard commenting as Rouxls was finally relieved of the top half of his clothing, “Now. The rest.”

Papyrus undid Rouxls’ belt with one hand, using the other to hold his head in place as he returned the onslaught of kisses, tilting it back as he slipped his tongue deep into the Darkner’s mouth. Before Rouxls even noticed it had happened, his trousers were around his knees and Papyrus had his hand wrapped firmly around the slight plushness of his ass through his underwear.

“Thou art quite forward!” Rouxls said as he kicked the trousers off and flung them away in the direction of the rest of his clothes. 

Mettaton’s head reclined, eyes rolling back in his head. “Mmm, he’s ravenous, darling. Having me just out of reach always makes him like this.”

Papyrus had found himself occupied by rubbing Rouxls’ chest, which was adorned with a generous amount of white hair that curled this way and that. “Forgive me for having completely normal urges!” he said, hand sliding through the hair and up to cup Rouxls’ neck, bringing him in for another kiss. “I’m sorry! No one told me boners were illegal.”

“God, I couldn’t imagine,” Mettaton said, rubbing his own as he spoke. “Speaking of which... Rouxls-y why don’t you go ahead and slip your hands between Papyrus’ legs there. I can imagine he’s getting a little worked up by now.”

Rouxls did so, letting his hand wander up the curve of Papyrus’ cock through his boxers. It seemed to keep going and going and, just as Rouxls was beginning to wonder if he was accidentally fondling some sort of hip bone or third leg, it came to an end and his fingers traced what was undeniably the head of a dick. 

“He-he’s, you’re--”

“Fucking huge, yes, now bend over--”

“Well!” Rouxls said suddenly, hand zipping away, “I th-think there has been some sort of misunderstanding! For, you see, I am u-undeniably a top!”

Mettaton narrowed his eyes, _No ‘ye olde english’? ‘A top?’ What is this idiot rambling on with now?_

“Right,” he scoffed, “And I’m a virgin.”

Papyrus, who had grown quietly fond of the strange-speaking Darkner over the last few minutes, smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay, Mettaton! I’ll take it this time. I want to!”

Mettaton quietened himself then, leaning back into the chair. “Alright.” He watched with close attention as both men lowered their underwear. Just like his chest, Rouxls’ pubic region was also covered in white hair, something that Mettaton knew Papyrus would enjoy. The skeleton slipped his hands in Mettaton’s hair whenever he got the chance, most likely enjoying the novelty of the feeling, being so completely devoid of hair himself. 

With a confident stroke, Papyrus brushed his hands over the hair and grasped erection that stuck out from it, marvelling silently at how soft he was. After only a couple of strokes, Papyrus let go of Rouxls and reclined on the bed, propped up on his elbows, spreading his legs to entice him just like he’d done for Mettaton many times before. 

Rouxls spared no time in approaching him, slipping a clammy hand down between his legs, below his ever-keen cock. Rather quickly, he found what he was looking for, fingers poking at a small opening made of the same stuff the rest of his genitalia was made out of. 

“Prepareth thouself!” Rouxls declared, hands in little fists on his hips, “Perhaps taketh a lap of the castle for thou won’t be able to walk for a week proceeding.”

Mettaton rolled his eyes so hard they could almost be heard turning in their sockets. “Oh get on with it, won’t you?”

“Gladly,” Rouxls said, swinging a bony leg up on each of his elbows and leaning over Papyrus until he was almost parallel, lifting his hips up from the bed-sheets along with him. Rouxls’ hair, which was a good amount longer than Mettaton’s, fell forward to curtain the skeleton’s face. In stark contrast to their lewd position, reached up Papyrus tucked the hair back behind the Darkner’s ear, partly so Mettaton had a good view of the both of them but mostly so he had an excuse to touch it. He really did love the feel of how soft he was. And, as Rouxls pushed into him, his hands quickly returned to the locks of hair at the root, grasping it to steady himself. 

Rouxls quickly set himself a humble rhythm, speed matching Papyrus’ reactions, making sure his horny expression never turned to discomfort. When his lust never faltered, however, Rouxls soon found himself going at a pace that would be sure to quickly tire him out; that was, if he wasn’t currently trying to impress a flamboyant king into thinking he was some sort of Sex God with a divine talent for being a top. 

So Rouxls powered on, trying to hide the fact that he was breaking a sweat as he pounded the skeleton, using the little moans he let out as fuel to carry on. Papyrus, it seemed, really was attractive, and the sounds he made only furthered Rouxls’ analysis. His cheekbones flushed, browbone furrowed and mouth hung slightly ajar as he let Rouxls take him. Despite being made (almost) completely of bone, his body was unbelievably inviting. Rouxls found himself keeping up his strenuous pace if only to keep satiating that pleasured smile that tugged on the corners of Papyrus’ mouth.

In the periphery of Rouxls’ vision, he could see that Mettaton’s cock was now fully removed from the confines of his pants, being tugged at by a rather enthusiastic hand. It seemed seeing something that was ‘his’ getting fucked by another man was turning him on more than he’d care to admit. 

Rouxls gathered a little energy to sputter out, “Enjoying the show, art thou?” and was replied to with a moan from both parties, “Thine agent is certainly enjoying every moment... I can’t help but notice such, what with all the moaning and whining.”

“Pappy is easily pleased,” Mettaton dismissed.

“Mayhaps! Or maybe he’s just never had something so... pleasuring before.” The silence that permeated the air was deafening. That didn’t stop Rouxls, however, “He likes mine cock better than thine,” he teased.

 _Is he really that much of a moron?_ Mettaton thought as his cock twitched in his hand, _Or just incredibly brave?_

“Don’t pout so, your majesty! Having a smaller-than-average member ist perfectly normal!”

 _Definitely the former._ Although, no matter how much Rouxls’ teasing words aggravated Mettaton, he couldn’t help the prickles of heat it caused. Being humiliated so brazenly, and by such a complete buffoon to top it off filled Mettaton with a dirty sort of pleasure that made his loins flare up. 

Papyrus let out an almost relieved sigh when Rouxls bent his head to nibble playfully at his collar bone, glad he was using his mouth for something other than getting himself killed for a second. Rouxls certainly talked a big game when it came to sex and, although Papyrus would never say this aloud, he lived up to his words quite well. Not that he’d ever compare to Mettaton, of course-- Papyrus just deemed that was a rather redundant comparison to make. No one compared to Mettaton.

“That’s it, give it to him. Pappy’s dirtier than he looks, he can take quite the pounding,” Mettaton crowed from his little viewing corner. Rouxls was beginning to think that the sound of his own voice seemed to be a turn on for Mettaton.

Just as demanded, Rouxls gave it to him, thrusting into Papyrus like a dog in heat, a burst of frantic thrusts before stopping to huff and puff, followed another sporadic burst. Papyrus’ whiny moans were growing shriller, the legs that were hooked up on Rouxls’ elbows shaking. Rouxls knew he had to be close now, he looked as though he was trembling on the edge of orgasm and all Rouxls had to do was push a little further...

A soft thud was heard beside the bed and the two turned to see Mettaton had removed his trousers completely and left himself in only his loose shirt and long heels, getting himself comfortable on the armchair with his legs spread over either arm, pumping at his cock with a precise repetitive stroke.

It seems that sight was all Papyrus needed to tip over the edge. He wailed, arched his back and clenched until he felt Rouxls’ cock give out one last ruthless pounding. He squeezed his eyes shut as he came, feeling wave after blissful wave of cum hit Rouxls’ stomach. Once he was completely finished, he fell sated against the bed-sheets, hands landing above his head. 

Rouxls pulled out, letting the skeleton roll out from under him and rest despite still being ungodly aroused. 

As if to answer his prayers, from seemingly nowhere, a warm hand smoothed over Rouxls’ back, lowering to give his ass a rough squeeze. 

“Ah, I see thou hast found my derriere, your majesty,” Rouxls said in his usual gloating voice, looking at the imposing king over his shoulder. He was now completely nude except for his heels. In a more serious tone, Rouxls said, “Glad you could finally join us.”

“Well,” Mettaton began as he massaged Rouxls’ backside with the palm of his hand, “Sitting back and watching is only fun for so long. But I’m so hard right now,” Mettaton punctuated his statement by kissing Rouxls’ spine between his shoulder blades, “and no matter how much I touch myself,” he gave him another kiss, lower down the arch of his back, “it just doesn’t seem to come.” Then, lower still, Mettaton laid one last kiss between the Darkner’s ass cheeks, startling him into jumping. “Stay still so I can prep you.”

 _”Prepeth me?”_ Rouxls asked, incredulous, “Dost thou not want the same experience your agent enjoyed?”

“No,” Mettaton said simply, spreading Rouxls’ cheeks with his hands to take a long gander at what hid between.

“Well, I suppose... I can forego being the top this once...” Rouxls said as he felt Mettaton shuffle so his head was situated between his asscheeks, feeling his breath on his flesh just before his tongue. “Oh God,” he muttered as Mettaton began, the combination of his soft lips and skilled tongue made his eyes roll back with pleasure, spreading his knees wider on the mattress. 

Mettaton had his hands on either one of Rouxls’ asscheeks, opening him wide for easy access. He knew he was an expert at the action, not shy about pressing his face deep between the Darkner’s two blue cheeks, probing him playfully with the tip of his tongue. Papyrus always felt slightly jealous watching Mettaton carry out the practice on someone else, wishing he had the ass to receive the same treatment. As it was, however, he enjoyed just watching, seeing Mettaton’s lashes fluttering as he moved his head from side to side, almost looking as though it were as pleasurable to him as it was for Rouxls. 

And Rouxls was certainly enjoying it. His eyes were shut tight, teeth grit in a harsh line across his mouth. Sweat was falling from his forehead like a continuous drip-drop of a tap. “O-o-oh Mettaton, y-your majesty, I’m forever your doting slave, from now on, I serve only you and your _magnificent_ tongue,” he said, stumbling over his pledge of allegiance to make way for little moans. “I am _humbled_ , sire, _humbled_.”

Just as Rouxls was beginning to wonder whether it were possible for him to cum merely from his ass being ate, Mettaton surfaced.

“You’re ready,” he deemed. 

Rouxls confirmed by nodding violently. “I can barely wait to feeleth the mighty force of thou’s Royal Cocke,” he said, wiggling his backside at Mettaton in anticipation.

The king grasped his ass firmly between his fingers, shuffling up onto his knees behind him to line himself up. As if he couldn’t contain himself any longer, Mettaton pressed the tip of his cock to Rouxls’ entrance and pushed, feeling himself slip inside with much ease. “It’s a ‘mighty force’ now, is it?” he questioned, hearing only a whimper in return, “I thought it was ‘ _smaller than average_ ’, hmm?”

“Aha!” Rouxls got out as Mettaton began with a brutal pounding straight off the bat, “It w-was just a little prank, a joke!”

“A jape!” Papyrus added, knowingly.

“Precisethly!” Rouxls was being jolted forward violently with every rough thrust of Mettaton’s hips, feeling as though his thoughts themselves were being scattered around in his head every time he flew forward. “Your cock is the most majestic I hast ever l-laid eyes upon. _Effervescent_ truly!”

“Awe-inspiring!” Papyrus chimed in again.

“Holy in its own right!”

Mettaton slammed his hips against Rouxls’ backside so hard it slapped, “Don’t start getting religious about my dick, Mr. Kaard. It’s... weird.”

“I do apologise,” Rouxls said, voice as cocky as ever, “I was under the impression that ‘weird’ was your type.”

Mettaton slipped his hands into Rouxls’ white hair and yanked it back in an attempt to shut him up. He yelped and groaned, feeling his scalp prickle under the king’s tight grip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mettaton hissed, noting Papyrus’ confused expression in the corner of his eye. “I don’t have a ‘type’.”

Papyrus, who had been enjoying the show in its entirety, was rubbing at the erection which was once again growing between his legs with one hand, resting his head gently upon the other. “I always believed your ‘type’ to be incredibly sexy and handsome men but perhaps that’s just a coincidence.” 

“Don’t... inflate his ego any further,” Mettaton said, a little breathless, “I don’t have a type.”

Both Rouxls and Papyrus decided to drop the subject then, finding it best to focus on Mettaton himself, and the way he was fucking Rouxls within an inch of his life. The way the king would grunt and moan caught Papyrus’ intrigue, making his dick stand to full attention. Mettaton was a masterpiece to look at, built with a clear intention to be pleasurable to view and seeing him certainly did the trick for Papyrus. Being given the privilege to see him in such an erotic setting only turned Papyrus on more.

“M-my my, your majesty, your gr-graciousness, your _sexiness_ , I must say I’ve never had it quite like this before. A o-once in a lifetime experience, and you give it to thee s-so generously! Thou cock is a truest delight, a-a crescendo of modern art mixed with the d-dirty undercurrents of mid-century baroque.”

No matter how hard Mettaton thrust into Rouxls, he just wouldn’t seem to shut up, in fact it only seemed to make him more talkative. “My cock?”

“Indeed! I could write sonnets on it! A ballad perhaps. Mine f-favourite type is the power ballad but I’m-- I’m versatile.”

“Papyrus, darling,” Mettaton said, voice verging on desperate, “Shut him up for me?”

Papyrus, so far, had been silently tending to himself by the side of the two. He’d assumed they were enjoying the moment to themselves and simply enjoyed his own self in return; but as soon as Mettaton hinted that he wanted him to join, he was nothing but ready. He leapt to satisfy Mettaton’s every request with vigour, always wanting nothing more than to keep him happy. 

He hopped back up onto his knees and, before blocking any more ramblings from the mysterious monster with his cock, Papyrus kissed him, cutting off a conversation he was having with himself about words that rhyme with ‘pelvic meat’. He soon quietened against the skeleton’s teeth, sighing as if he’d felt a warm tingle of happiness amidst the passionate fucking he was receiving behind him. 

Before he could enjoy it too much, however, Papyrus pulled away and straightened up once more, pulling Rouxls’ hair into a psuedo-ponytail behind his head. Shutting him up in the crudest way possible, Papyrus pushed his cock past his talkative blue lips and, despite intending to let him grow accustomed to his length bit by bit, the force of Mettaton’s hips were pushing him onto it, sending it deeper into his mouth.

Rouxls just moaned as he found himself fucked from both ends, too aroused to worry about the increasing amount of skeleton cock that was practically lodging itself down his throat. He let it do so, inviting it in with a hum of delight, enjoying the ripe taste against his tongue, being full of nothing but that taste, jaw being prised open just to take it all in. 

Something about the way he took it with such ease was aggravating Mettaton. Papyrus was of a larger size to Mettaton, considerably so, and yet Rouxls had squirmed around Mettaton’s length like a worm on a hook. Papyrus’ cock was being taken down Rouxls’ greedy little throat like his gag reflex had just been shut off entirely. 

Mettaton fucked him harder. If only by a little, anyway. He was getting to the point where ‘harder’ was an impossibility without injuring Rouxls permanently. Rouxls ate it up, though, the sounds in the room were a dirty mix of moans and pants, not least of which were coming from the Darkner, who was making it clear that being a top wasn’t his true calling after all.

As much as he didn’t like to admit it, Rouxls loved the feeling of being used in this way. His body was causing all of those sounds from the other two-- and all of those hard erections, he was causing them too. He revelled in being arousing to these two men, it was an erotic thought to indulge in, knowing that both the cocks coming at him so ravenously were there simply because he’d turned them on. 

Somewhere above him, Rouxls could hear the faint smacking of lips against teeth. The two were kissing over him, tongues making wet sounds against one another. One of Papyrus’ hands was still in Rouxls’ hair but the other had moved to somewhere above and, although he couldn't see it, Rouxls' could imagine it was firmly around the back of Mettaton's neck, pulling him further into the kiss. The sounds they were making were animalistic, loud and desperate as their mouths clashed together, wrapped up in one another, almost forgetting the monster both of their cocks were thrusting into. 

Being so blatantly used by the couple was a great turn on for Rouxls. He was overwhelmed, locked in place and fucked uncontrollably. Sweat was pouring from him like a stream now, dripping down the side of his face and onto the bed-sheets below. He could feel the wetness of Papyrus’ cum on his stomach from before, sticking in the soft curls of his body hair and making him feel dirty. Filthy. Everything about the situation was so sordid and he knew the other two must be feeling it too, turned on by their own bad behaviour, tongues stuck down one another’s throats. 

Rouxls couldn’t contain himself any longer, as cathartic tears squeezed from his eyes and joined the sweat, he felt himself uncoil completely, his body loosening and unwrapping with unadulterated pleasure, cum shooting from his cock to stain his majesty’s royal bed. 

He shuddered as he felt the other’s slow down and reluctantly slip out of him. He slumped down onto the bed and rolled out of their way, watching with passive interest as Mettaton got down onto all fours in front of Papyrus and took Rouxls’ place in sucking his cock. 

“Your majesty!” Rouxls said in his winded voice as if he’d just had a revelation, “Thou looks at thy best down on your hands and knees. A picturesque view, quite exquisite. A vision that should be hung above the royal throne for all to see!”

Mettaton rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night, deciding not to listen to him anymore. Papyrus had taken a rather rough approach to have his cock sucked since Mettaton took his place, knowing very well how much he could take. With his hands deep in Mettaton’s hair, he thrust his hips all the way down to the hilt and fucked his mouth rather brutally, just the way the king liked it. He elicited guttural moans from the robot with each thrust, and with every thrust he got more and more frantic, whimpering as he could tell the end for his own arousal was growing near. 

“Lord, you both look so sexy,” Rouxls moaned, stretching out on the bed beside them. 

Almost as if by magic, those words hit Papyrus like a brick wall, summoning his orgasm without a second’s warning. He came hard with a loud whine and a boat-load of cum that splattered down Mettaton’s throat and kept going, dripping down his lips and chin as it overflowed. Finally, Papyrus sighed, pulling himself from Mettaton’s lips with a soft ‘pop’. 

Two long seconds passed before Mettaton was sandwiched between the both of them, his legs pulled open by one pair of hands, his crotch fondled by the other. He moaned and closed his eyes, giving himself away to the feeling of two handsome men devoting all their attention to making him cum. Their hands became overwhelming, touching everywhere at once. His chest, his hair, his ass, his cock; nowhere was neglected, he could feel Rouxls’ wet lips on his neck and Papyrus’ tongue in the crook that lay between his thigh and cock. Then they moved and both of their hands were between his legs, rubbing his cock with enthusiastic fingers. Papyrus’ hard phalanges were tracing circles on his tip whilst Rouxls’ sweaty hand was alternating between stimulating his length and palming his balls. 

The two hands would switch places often, sometimes even venturing elsewhere to grab at his ass or press into the hole between his cheeks. After a while, Mettaton stopped keeping track of who’s hands belonged to who and merely laid back, spread his legs a little wider and enjoyed the ride. 

The hand that was now jerking him off properly, however, was definitely Papyrus’, Mettaton could tell by the feel of the hard bone against his cock, a feeling he’d always loved. And now that he focused a little more, he could tell that the two fingers that were knuckle-deep in his ass belonged to Rouxls; they were long and clammy feeling but their movements were nothing but experienced.

Giving in to temptation, Mettaton opened his eyes and looked down at the two men pleasuring him and was greeted with both their eyes on him in return, obviously trying to gauge the look of pleasure on his face. 

“Come for us,” Papyrus requested needily, hand tightening around his erection, Rouxls’ fingers speeding up.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Mettaton whined, throwing his head back suddenly as he did as he was told for the first time in his life. He came. His body convulsed as cum spilt from his cock and onto his own body, all the way up to his chest, making a mess of himself. The two didn’t stop their actions until they were satisfied he was completely finished, then they slowly let go, retracting their hands at last. 

“I retract my previous statement,” Rouxls piped up again, “ _That_ ist the sight that should be hungeth above the royal throne. What better than the king in his most blissful state? I’m thinking oil paint...”

“Oh hush,” Mettaton said, a little softer than he’d spoken to him before. He shuffled up on the bed until the back of head hit pillow and the other two followed suit, inviting themselves to a cuddle either side of his body. “You talk far too much.”

Papyrus ruffled up the white hair on his head, “I like him.”

Mettaton sighed, knowing that was coming. “I suppose I can’t throw him in the dungeon, then?”

“No!!” Papyrus replied, appalled at the idea. “Anyway, we haven’t compared notes on puzzles yet, he can hardly do that from the dungeon.”

Rouxls, for the first time that evening, grew quiet, the conversation becoming much too dangerous for his liking. Perhaps, if he were quiet enough... he could just slip away entirely. 

“I was joking,” Mettaton added, a warmth to his voice that was foreign to Roulxs. Mettaton had been anything but ‘warm’ the entire time he’d known him; which, in all honesty, wasn’t very long. “I only throw deserving people down there.”

All at once, Rouxls felt much safer.

“Like that man who said your hair was too 90’s pop star to be king?”

Or not.

“Exactly. Deserving people.”

Very quickly, Rouxls was regretting telling him that his cock was ‘smaller-than-average’ just mere minutes ago.

Before he could get too nervous, however, their peace was broken by a frantic knock on the door, a loud ‘Your Majesty’ spoken behind it. Mettaton sighed like a teenager who’d just been instructed to clean his room and went to open it, wrapping a sheet around his waist as he did so.

“Your majesty,” the guard repeated as Mettaton opened the door, looking momentarily flustered at his state of undress. “Another... one of _them_ has arrived out of nowhere. Another Darkner.”

Rouxls listened in closely from his place on the bed, leaning forward as if that would help at all. 

“What’s this one’s name?”

“He won’t give one,” the guard said, looking more stressed as the conversation went on, “He merely calls himself ‘the king’ and won’t answer to anything else. It seems he’s looking for someone.”

“I’ll be there shortly,” Mettaton said, closing the door on him. Without a single second of hesitation or even worry, Mettaton turned to Rouxls and said, “Looks like loverboy is here to collect his toy.”

Rouxls gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this!! Rouxls being an absolute buffoon will always be entertaining to me. It's up to you how this ends up; who knows, maybe loverboy and the rest of them have a big foursome. Or maybe not. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I appreciate every comment and kudos!


End file.
